heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.21 - Coffee, Tea, or Classified Information?
Leo is already there when Guardian arrives. He isn't in his Match outfit, he is actually taking lunch from work. He isn't eating any of the sandwiches or stuff they offer here, rather just drinking coffee, black. He is dressed stylishly in his fave Gucci boots, but also in a pair of jeans, a nice button-up shirt with a mandarin color, and a black suit jacket that is just a touch on the short side to purpose show off his wiry, built frame rather than be business-like. Yes, this is how he goes to work, the CEO's son can get away with it. Though he's been around for a while, Jim hasn't quite gotten that 'low key' means something different now than it did when he was still a street cop. His attempt at blending with the 'kids these days' has left him looking more like the Unabomber than an actual civilian. With a hoodie pulled up over his head and a pair of oversize Ray-Bans covering up a huge chunk of his face, he looks the very definition of suspicious. But at least he's dressed appropriately for the cold New York weather. One degree Celsius isn't exactly fun to be out in, no matter how clear the sky has been all day. It takes him only a moment to order his coffee, but it takes him a moment more to collect up enough sugar packets to take to his table. At first, it looks as if he's going to walk right past Leo, only changing his course at the last second to sit across from him wordlessly. "I did a sweep of the perimeter before I entered this establishment. There doesn't appear to be anyone watching, but I did see a few young hoodlums on skateboards. We might need to watch out for that." Leo has been staring at Guardian the entire time...and when Jim finally sits down, he just bursts into laughter. He snickers and has to raise a hand to cover his own mouth to stifle the sound as he lowers his face to try and hide his expression. Least he isn't pounding the table, he is afraid he would break it anyway. When he finally gets himself under control, he says, "Jim...it's fine. If someone has any heart rate change or a sign that they are listening in, I'll deal with it. But you look like you are about to hold this place up," and Leo grins. Man, he needed a good laugh, because this isn't easy for him to ask of Jim. That seems to be good enough for Jim, and the shades are quickly discarded. Any dreaminess that his baby blues might have is completely cancelled out by the obvious sunglass marks on either side of his nose. Stupid sunglasses. "That's a neat trick. I'll have to tell Cadmus to give me super-hearing next time they decide to clone me." There's just a hint of bitterness in his voice, but he sounds more bemused than anything else. After pulling back the hood, he sets to opening sugar packets and emptying them into his coffee. Since he brought a whole fist full of them to the table, it's likely that could be a long process. A wince, "Seriously, they don't like own your DNA to have the right to clone a clone, right? That would seriously suck," Leo grumbles at that. He isn't caring very much for Cadmus. Leo watches Jim patiently as the man adds so much sugar to his coffee. After a few minutes he asks, "So, any coffee with your sugar?" So says the man that drinks his black. "I'm not sure what all the legal whatsits are anymore, but it's fair to say that if Monsanto can claim they own the genes of corn, I think it's fair to say that our shady friends at Cadmus would file for copyright protection of Guardian 2.0. That is, if I ever went public." More sugar disappears into the coffee, fortunately Jim remembered to grab a stirrer. "Don't listen to what the government tells you. Sugar is important, it keeps your metabolism high and your blood pressure strong." Ah... outdated science. "Huh-huh, remind me not to show you any new studies. In either case, you are still planning to go public right? If so, I'd still like to assist with that if that is truly what you want Jim." Leo is sincere in that. He got a good impression of Jim, and does respect him even if he doesn't always agree with him. The look on Jim's face when Leo mentions 'studies' is both disinterested and dismissive. For someone who's the head of security for one of the most clandestine scientific organizations in the world, he doesn't have a very positive view of scientists. "We'll see. There's going to be a backlash, I've got to make sure that I'm ready to deal with it before I proceed." Stir stir stir. "Maybe I'm just being a chicken." "If you want to take a more neutral stance, go with the watered down truth. But that is up to you," Leo states. "I'm here for you when you are ready to proceed with whichever decision you make." He hrms quietly for a moment, taking another sip of his coffee before he asks, "This is going to come off a bit strange I suppose, but how much security access to project files do you have access to Jim?" For a second, Jim just stares across the table. The Old Man stare he's perfected is perhaps a bit less intimidating now that he's doing it from behind a young face, but it's still incredibly disarming. "I'm going to cut you off right there. Whatever it is you're looking for, I can promise you this: You don't want to know." "Sometimes it isn't a matter of wanting Jim," Leo states. "Sometimes it is a matter of needing to know. Some of this is for personal reasons, some is for a friend. A friend that is experiencing a 'perfect set-up' that has the potential to crush them. I'd suggest they cut their losses if I thought they would listen. So, I got two items I need to look for, and Cadmus and other government programs like it have the highest possibility of coming back with a hit." Leo is quiet for a moment, studying Jim, "I know there are things that go bump in the night Jim. I know the world isn't perfect, and I understand that sometimes terrible things need done for the greater good. I'm not naive, I'm not innocent. I already know I'm not going to like everything I find out, but I also know when to pick my battles." "Well..." Stir stir stir. For a while, it looks like Jim might have bought his coffee simply to play with it. Eventually though, he drinks it. Although there is steam coming off the top, he finishes the entire mug in just a couple of quick swallows. "I might be able to help you find what you're looking for. MIGHT. I'll need some specifics, obviously." Leo's shoulders actually loosen. He is really starting to grow concerned for Emma, and there are things that are starting to worry him he doesn't want to ask his Father. "Two flags, telepathy and cloning, projects containing either one of the flags, or both of them." Yes, Leo apparently got involved in some sort of deep shit. "It's...important. Any projects, studies, case reviews, that sort of thing. And yes, I know it's a tall ass order." "You know, you don't have to swear to get your point across." With his mug now empty, Jim looks as if he's pretty much done with the conversation. Exchanges of information? Jim's your guy. But if you want to engage in small talk you might need to look elsewhere. "I'll see what I can dig up. Now let's get out of here before I wash your mouth out with soap." He's probably kidding, but it's impossible to tell. As he stands up to leave, he places a couple of bucks on the table, even though he already paid at the register with a debit card. Old habits, maybe. "You know, I'm surprised you're coming to me with this. You'd probably have a much easier time getting this information from you dad." "You are correct, a habit I picked up from other teenagers. My apologizes Jim." No rebellion from Leo, he just recognizes it. He used to never cuss, he kind of wonders when he picked it up. "Jim...wait," Leo says when Jim seems about to leave. There is something that flickers in his blue eyes. "I...he doesn't trust me. I know a telepath, and he thinks they are just going to rip information from my mind without any respect or consideration toward me. So what am I supposed to do? I have...questions," not sure how to express himself, "And I have no one else I can turn to. I've never had my Father just...," Leo glances down at his coffee, falling silent. They really must have had a fight then. "Huh. That's rough, kid." Jim looks to his left, then to his right, almost as if he's making sure that nobody is watching them. Then, when he's satisfied that the coast is clear he lifts up a hand and places it lightly on the younger man's shoulder. "There there." And with that, he turns around and heads to the door, pulling his hood up over his head before he walks out into the bitter cold. Leo is just left behind, a little confused on what happened. He thinks he heard a see what I can dig up, but the did also hear an easier time getting this info from his dad, so he guesses that was agreement. But when he is done thinking, he goes back to work to see what happens from it. Category:Log